Doherty Int'l Airport
Doherty International Airport was an airport serving the nation of Robloxia. It did not become successful because of the fact that it was a free model of Tyreton Int'l Airport. On March 2014, the airport closed to the public after a significant decrease of passengers flying into and out of the town of Doherty. History In 1945, when Myeega was only where the present-day capital city of Robloxia was, a nation called Triblenka ruled the area near what is now known as the towns of Doherty, Shannon, and Treblinka(formerly Doozen). In 1949, Doherty Airport became the first airport of Triblenka. TriJet Airlines started to serve at that airport. Eventually, in 1959, Myeega went to war with Triblenka and suspended operations from the airport. Myeega then took control of the area after Triblenka surrendered. TriJet Airlines wanted to start service to other airports in the Robloxia region and eventually Canada and the United States. In 1971, Pan C and Wright Airlines decided to serve the airport. That same year, Myeega and Cyannia went to war. Pan C and Wright Airlines were flying over Cyannien Airspace when one day, a bunch of flights from a bunch of airlines (primarily Pan C and Wright Airlines), were all shot down. Thousands of innocent lives were killed that day. The next day, when Pan C flight 89 was taking off, it was brought down by a Cyannien F-14 that crashed into it. All 67 onboard Pan C flight 89 were killed, but the 2 on board the F-14 were able to eject out of their seats. The day after that, a Myeegan Airlines 707 heading to Rio de Janeiro collided with a Trans World Airlines DC-9 over Canadian airspace. All 103 on board the 707 were killed as well as all 40 on board the DC-9. Both the Doherty Airports Council and the Government of Myeega planned to suspend all flights from the area. Over time, Myeega Air Charter Services was taking over for the regular services and has been providing feeder services to other international airports. In 1985, an Air India Boeing 747-200 bound for Los Angeles, then to Tokyo, then to Indira Gandhi Int'l Airport in New Delhi, had a bomb on board that failed to go off. The plane made an emergency landing at Toronto-Pearson Int'l Airport and the perpetrator(s) were eventually arrested. Doherty was closed once again. In 1988, a Myeegan Airlines 727 heading from Robloxia to Rulyzen(the capital of Halcyon), was brought down by a bomb over Ellesmerian airspace. Of the 138 on board, there were 3 survivors. This accident was at the time the deadliest aviation disaster over Ellesmerian soil. It would be eventually surpassed in 2003 by the Ellesmere Lockheed C-130 Hercules Crash, which was brought down by a missile while traveling from Calgary to Dilliard(the capital of Ellesmere). All 159 on board were killed. Eventually, a Northwest Airlines A330 was bombed over the airspace. Everyone on board was killed. As a result for all these accidents, the airport has been closed for all airlines and will now serve only as a general aviation airport, like Van Nuys, Ramshead, Whiteman, Osbourne, Armanda, Clyde, Warren, Westonfield, Santa Monica, Torrance, Pjeltsveit, Illetsven, and Yucanta just to name a few. Category:Airport